Masquerade Misconceptions
by DraconisNight130
Summary: Lady Lenalee has been trying to set her friend Lavi up for months now, but has never been successful. Now, she might just have found the perfect girl. Only...is it really a girl? And why has Lavi never gotten a girlfriend? What information does Lenalee have on Allen? And where is Kanda in all this? Warning: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Masquerade Misconceptions**

**DN- Woot! -man fic!**

**F- I've never even seen this anime.**

**DN- Blasphemy, Frenchie! Kanda, get her!**

**K- Che.**

**DN- Hmph, useless girly idiot. *DN gets brutally murdered with Mugen***

**A- The late DN, may she rest in piece, did not own -man or it's related characters. They are property of Hoshino-sensei.**

**K- Che, baka moyashi**

**A- What did you say to me, Kanda?**

**L- Allen-chan! Yuu-pon!**

**K- Die, damn usagi! *Frenchie picks up Lenalee's clipboard and whacks all three***

**F- Enjoy!**

The redhead smirked as he strolled up the gravel drive towards the large, imposing mansion. His friend, Lenalee, had been planning this party for months and he wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially because the girl had told him she had someone for him to meet. This usually meant she had someone she would try to set him up with. Too bad for her, he had a, albeit secret, love interest.

Already around the entrance he caught sight of bustling partygoers. He chuckled and pulled on his black, swan-like Venetian mask. Striding confidently into Lenalee's ballroom, he immediately located the green-haired girl. He paused midstep. Standing beside his friend was a beautiful white-haired young woman. The girl wore a midnight blue mask littered with tiny golden stars, which glimmered like miniature suns under the dimmed lights. Her dress fit perfectly, accentuating soft curves and then flaring out from her hips to fall gently to the floor, as though the garment were made of liquid sapphire. Yet all this beauty was eclipsed by her most stunning feature, her snow-white hair, which literally shone in the soft light. It was straight, just brushing her shoulders, giving her an ethereal appearance. Coupled with her milky, unblemished skin, she was like the incarnate moon. And somehow, Lavi couldn't help but be reminded of the handsome white-haired boy down in the village, whom he'd had his eye on for months now, but had been unable to find the courage to talk to.

Lavi released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and continued his beeline towards his best friend.

"Hey, Lenalee!"

"Oh, Lavi, you're here!" She beamed up at him. "Lavi, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Ellen. Ellen, this is the guy I've been telling you about." The cyclopean male turned to the newly identified Ellen and was immediately captivated by her eyes, which glinted like opals, reflecting utter joy and innocence. Lavi noticed that up close she looked uncomfortable and slightly nervous.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ellen, and let me say you look stunning tonight." Her face lit up endearingly and Lavi had to resist the urge to brush his fingers against her soft cheek. "Would you honour me with this dance?" She shyly nodded her consent and he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

They danced slowly. Ellen was light footed, even if she did stumble out of nerves every so often. Whenever this happened the looked up at Lavi sheepishly, to which he offered a reassuring smile to calm her.

"So will you speak, or must I spend the night listening to my own nails- on-a-chalkboard voice?" He said teasingly.

"I-I like your v-voice. It's s-s-soothing," Ellen barely whispered out. Lavi laughed good-naturedly.

"So tell me about yourself. I know little about you, but I bet Lena has regaled you with stories of my wit and dashing." This managed to draw a giggle from the small woman. Lavi was speechless, for that tiny expression of mirth had to be one of the most charming sounds he'd ever heard. He smiled indulgently, and the two spent the rest of the night comfortably conversing and dancing together.

As the night drew to a close and guests began to leave, Lavi drew Ellen away and into the maze-like gardens of Lenalee's mansion.

"Please, Ellen, before you go, would you tell me where I can find you again?" Her eyes widened and filled with moisture. She shook her head violently and ran back through the house and out the main entrance. Lavi ran after her but soon realized she was gone. He looked down dejectedly, however something glinted and caught his eye. It was a cross pendant. The same oddly pointed green cross pendant Ellen had worn. He held I reverently and slipped it around his neck. He would find Ellen, the girl who had stolen his heart from the boy in the village, even if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

***poke***

**DN- Frenchie, what are you doing?**

**F- Seeing if you're actually dead.**

**DN- Heh, it'll take more than a mere Innocence to take me out**

**F- (much to everyone's dismay...)**

**DN- What'd you say?**

**F- Oh, nothing...**

It was the day of Lenalee's masquerade party and Allen was being difficult.

"No! No no no, I refuse to go along with your insane plans!" The short, white-haired village boy was slowly backing into a corner as his longtime friend Lenalee advanced on him holding a padded bra and a dress.

"Come on, Allen, nobody's even going to recognize you. When I'm through with you even your own mother wouldn't recognize you!"

"I never knew my mother."

"Irrelevant. Anyway, Lavi's coming. This will be the perfect time to get to know the guy, and I know for a fact that you've been pining after him for months now." She had him there. It was true. For the past few months Allen had been longing to get to know the lord, Lavi, and this would be possibly his only opportunity.

"Fine," the boy sighed.

It took hours for the hyper greenette to be done with him, and Allen was convinced he looked like some awkward she-male in this dress. Lena had even insisted on make up to cover his large red scar. He sighed and walked over to her floor length mirror while she got herself ready. The sight that greeted him took his breath away. Standing before him was a beautiful, mysterious and alluring woman. Her hair fell smooth and her eyes sparkled like opals. The dress Lena had forced him into hugged the woman's curves in all the right placed and the mask added an elegant air.

Before Allen could even comprehend what was going on, the party was in full swing. He couldn't spot Lord Lavi anywhere and was just about to turn tail and run to avoid all the men's admiring looks and the women's jealous glares when Lenalee said something that made Allen's blood run cold.

"Look, Allen he's here. Okay, act natural, and remember, your name is Ellen." The boy turned towards where his friend had indicated and was struck dumb. In the middle of the room stood Lavi, wearing a crisp bottle green suit with a long jacket and matching waistcoat and white shirt. His flaming red hair was ruffled in that just-snogged-the-living-daylights-out-of-some-broad way and his black swan mask gave him a sense of danger.

"Hey, Lenalee!" His voice was like presents when it's not your birthday: unexpected, yet pleasant.

"Oh, Lavi, you're here!" Lenalee grinned while shooting Allen pointed looks. Her glances went unnoticed, as both of her companions seemed enraptured by the other's visage. "Lavi, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Ellen. Ellen, this is the guy I've been telling you about." Allen gazed up at the man who had stolen his heart and was lost in his mischievous emerald eye.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ellen, and let me say you look stunning tonight." Allen was struck dumb by this seemingly harmless comment. Yes, he was complementing Lenalee's work, but to Allen it felt like so much more than that. He allowed himself a mental happy dance.

"Would you honour me with this dance?" The butterflies in his stomach protested violently but Allen finally managed a slight nod of the head. Lavi's face split into a bright grin that the shorter male swore could rival the very sun itself.

The redhead grasped Allen's small hand and led him to the dance floor. They danced slowly, pressed up against one another and Allen could feel the blood rushing to his head. He was so embarrassed every single time he stumbled and kept looking up at his dance partner expecting disgust or disappointment. Lavi only smiled and sent Allen's heart soaring.

"So will you speak, or must I spend the night listening to my own nails-on-a-chalkboard voice?" He jumped and his eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-I like your v-voice. It's s-s-soothing," Allen couldn't believe he just said that. What if Lavi didn't like partners who argued with him?

"So tell me about yourself. I know little about you, but I bet Lena has regaled you with stories of my wit and dashing." Relief flooded through him and he couldn't hold back a small giggle, as unmanly as that was, at Lavi's statement. They spent the rest of the night just dancing and talking, and Allen loved it even though he knew it couldn't last.

Eventually, the party began to wind down. Allen was about to heave a sigh of relief. Finally, he could get out of this dress, it was just so…_breezy_. However, Lavi held onto his hand like a lifeline and dragged him outside into the maze of gardens behind the mansion.

"Please, Ellen, before you go, would you tell me where I can find you again?" His words were filled with desperation. Allen felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. The only person he'd ever loved wanted him, and he couldn't ever see him again. What would Lavi say when he found out Allen, or rather Ellen, had been lying to him this whole time. And so he ran.

**DN- I haz question.**

**F- DN, don't _make_ me go grammar nazi on your butt…**

**DN- Sorry mistress, anyway, should I continue switching PoV's or just stick with one? And if so which?**

**L- Oi, author! When am I going to get my Allen-chan~? *Said albino blushes***

**DN- Shut up, Lavi. Heh, it feels so good to be the one giving orders for once. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**K- Che, idiot author. Why the hell am I the- *DN covers Kanda's mouth***

**DN- Don't you _dare_ give it away.**

**F- I think you're suffocating him**

**DN- Good. He needs to learn his place…calling me an idiot, that's your job!**

**F- Idiot.**

**DN- Thank you! I mean, even if he is smexy, he's bloody annoying! *DN continues ranting***

**F- And now that Kanda's unconscious-**

**A- Woohoo!**

**F- On with the story!**

It was a glorious day in the small village of Feldkirch. Birds were singing, the market was just beginning to come to life as the gentle morning sun lifted itself above the horizon on arms of spun gold. It was looking to be a beautiful day ahead.

Or at least…that's what Allen would have liked to say. He was, however, having trouble being his usual optimistic self. Why, you ask? Because he'd just been rudely awakened by a certain redheaded demon.

"Oi! Idiot apprentice, get your ass out of bed, you've got work to do!" Cross Marian was not a complex person. As long as he had booze and women, he was content. Therefore, you can understand his reasoning for Allen's wet wakeup call at the hands of a bucket of ice cold pond water. And not exactly from the cleanest of ponds either. Cross then decided it was time to leave, for how could he with clear conscience abandon the literal boatloads of women just waiting for his exalted presence?

Allen sighed as he finally finished choking and spluttering. He, however much he was loath to admit, knew that his master was right. How else was he supposed to pay off the massive debts the man had saddled him with? He got dressed quickly in his usual clothes, worn black trousers, a loose cotton shirt and soft leather boots. He reached up to tie back his shoulder length white hair, all the while grumbling about stupid masters and their annoying habits, when out of nowhere, a small black blur shot at his face.

"Ah, Yuu-chan~ Come back to daddy!" A strange gray haired man burst into the room after the annoying black thing. The man was Froi Tiedoll, the owner of the house Allen and Cross were staying in. He was a retired army general turned artist and seemed to have become eccentric and borderline senile in his increasing age. The black thing he was chasing after was a cat that he had named Kanda Yuu, although why he'd chosen the Japanese name was anyone's guess.

The teen glared at the cat and it seemed to be returning the sentiment. The two had definitely got of to a bad start, with Allen inadvertently crushing the feline's tail and the cat chomping down on his offending foot in return.

Pointedly ignoring the cat, Allen turned to the general and offered a friendly farewell before grabbing his coat and leaving for the day.

The silver-eyed boy strolled leisurely along the dirt path edged with bustling market stalls, open cafes and the flower shops that spilled out onto the street like splatters of fragrant ink. The locals greeted him like an old friend and he smiled back cheerfully. People found it hard not to like this adorable teen that had a talent for making friends wherever he went. He and his master had shown up one night seven years prior and the boy had made it a priority to get to know as many people as he could.

Allen worked at the pet shop on Unschuld Street. The pay was good enough to manage, considering his master's debts and he was as well liked by most animals as his human acquaintances, despite the blatant loathing between him and Kanda.

Most days were slow ones, considering the town's small population and the low number of pets. Today was shaping up to be another one of those days.

"Hey, Allen!" His coworker, Klaud, called from the cashier's desk, "Come here and take over for me, would you?" Said albino came out from the storeroom to see why he'd been requested. Klaud was leaning over the desk, conversing softly with a giant of a man. The new arrival was tanned and intimidating, with short black hair, his face covered in tattoos. However, what threw most people off was that he had not pupil or iris, yet he didn't move like he was blind. The man's name was Winters Sokaro and he was Klaud's on and off boyfriend. Allen assumed that they were in their together and lovey-dovey phase right now and Klaud was trying to skip out on work.

He smiled politely, no one noticed his irritated eye twitch, and took up the woman's position behind the counter and watched the two leave hand-in-hand. The boy sighed. He really envied those two. To be able to openly love the one they wanted, even if both were too proud for their own good. How he wished for that with the man he loved, but alas, it would never be. The man had shown that he loved women by asking about his alter ego, Ellen.

A bell tinkled, rousing the silver-eyed dreamer from his musings. He only had time to glance up as a small form raced towards him.

"Allen~" The green haired girl cried jovially. "I missed you."

"Lenalee, it's been half a day since you last saw me," Allen deadpanned. However, no lack of enthusiasm can stop a fangirl when there's gossip to be dredged up.

"Exactly. So anyway, how did it go with Lavi? Any saucy new developments you'd like to share with your best friend?"

Allen flushed as bright as a tomato and tried to splutter out a denial. "Wait, w-what are you talking about? I meant that-…that is, um…anyway, he doesn't even know I'm male!"

She sighed heavily. "You're hopeless, Allen! Regardless, that's not what I came here for. Lavi's having his own party over at his place and he asked me to ask you to come!" She squealed at the end of her speech, then started to blush and giggle pervertedly. Allen thought he should tell Lord Komui to keep her away from sugar for a while. "But, he actually asked for Ellen, so I get to dress you up again!"

"Wait a minute, who said I was going?" She gave the distressed teen a flat look that clearly stated you're-going-if-I-have-to-handcuff-you-and-drag-you-there-myself. Turns out, Lenalee was adept at the language of glares. Allen took the time to wonder if she could act as a translator for general Tiedoll's cat.

"So come to my house tomorrow and I can get you ready." And with that parting statement, the hyper greenette flounced off.

**DN- Aiiyah~ This chapter sucked! This is why it's a bad idea to write fanfiction at three in the morning.**

**F- Oh, quit your whining. You'll get no sympathy for your stupidity.**

**DN- No, you be quiet! Might I remind you that you're just a figment of my sleep deprived mind!**

**F- …um, yeah…whatever you say. (*whispering* And I thought she was crazy _before_) Sorry about this filler chapter everyone, but DN wrote this to get over her bout of writer's block. Read and Review~**


End file.
